


champagne problems.

by demispencie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Closeted Character, Emily Prentiss Needs a Hug, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injured Emily Prentiss, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, Minor Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Minor Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., POV Emily Prentiss, Protective Emily Prentiss, Random & Short, Sad, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, Songfic, Sweet, Trapped In A Closet, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demispencie/pseuds/demispencie
Summary: emily spends her last night with the team .( or , my take on 7.22 )
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	champagne problems.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my idea / concept of what happened in the season 7 finale , i hope that it makes sense !

_emily was really just looking for a reason to stay._

this whole weekend had been nothing but a blur , and as much as emily dreaded today , she was glad everything was finally over . will was finally healed , emily finally finished packing up her bags , and she was going to spend her last day celebrating the marriage of her best friend .

_the best friend that she'd been in love with for the past 6 years ._

this would be the last time she spent time with this family , _her home_ , but she couldn't stay here any longer . she'd discussed her leave with hotch the night before — it's not like he was exactly happy about it , but it wasn't like he could stop her right ? hotch cared about her too much to prevent her from being happy . a part of emily felt guilty for not telling the rest of the team , but she knew it was best . penelope would find a way to make sure she couldn't leave , and well , saying goodbye to spencer was something emily didn't think she could handle .

emily sat through the ceremony as best she could . as everyone danced , emily's heart ached as she thought about the last thing jj had said to her .

_" i do love you , emily . and i know that's not fair , because i love will too . you're such a big piece of my heart , and you always will be . maybe if things were different ... god sometimes i think about that . but i can't keep holding onto you , it's not fair to will after everything he and i have been through . "_

emily could feel the tears burning behind her eyes , but she knew she had to be strong . if she let herself be vulnerable , things would fall apart , and she didn't want to ruin jj's day . she danced with the rest of the team , mentally saying her last goodbyes . it was late by the time jj finally took emily's hand to dance — morgan took penelope home , and hotch had already left to put jack to bed . they danced quietly for a bit , both of them too scared to say anything . rossi and spencer were invested in their own conversation , and will danced with henry so jj could have her space .

_hold your hand while dancing ,_

_never leave you standing ,_

_crestfallen on the landing ,_

_with champagne problems ._

_your mom's ring in your pocket ,_

_her picture in your wallet ,_

_and you won't remember all my ,_

_champagne problems .  
_

_you won't remember all my ,_

_champagne problems ._

as the song came to an end , jj hugged emily tightly. neither of them wanted to let go , but emily knew what she had to do . while will was looking away , emily quickly kissed jj's forehead , and gave her a sad smile . she could see jj opening her mouth to say something , but emily just simply shook her head and said her goodbyes to the rest of her friends .

as emily left , she felt the silent tears streaming down her face .

_jj was such a lovely bride ._

**Author's Note:**

> season 7 criminal minds supremacy . anyways i hope this makes sense ! i didn't want this to be a particularly long fic , hopefully you guys still enjoyed it <3 
> 
> p.s. i've just started school again , so if i fucked up the editing or made mistakes , please let me know ! feedback and criticism are welcomed :)
> 
> — @reidsjcreau on instagram <3


End file.
